Krune
Krune was a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order and Jedi Council member. He was amongst the first students to train at Andres' Jedi Temple on Coruscant and would go on to become worthy member of the Order. He is responsible for training Ginger Palacios and John Palacios in the ways of the force and lightsaber combat. Biography Early Life When Krune was young, he left home and went to Janno to begin honest work as an engineer. When he arrived however, he was deceived and forced into slavery by Ebor the Hutt. Krune, along with many others, would work in factories and produce spice for the Hutt cartels. When Bruce Starkiller and Pris Sunrider revolted against Ebor and Ryo, Krune was amongst the slaves that were freed and transported by Bruce to the planet Tralus. From Tralus, Krune looked for work in the Mid-rim and eventually became apart of the Naboo Security Forces. When the Empire invaded Naboo and took over the world, Krune and many other Security officers fled the planet and would join the New Alliance with N-1 starfighters. The New Alliance Krune served the Alliance as a pilot and foot soldier. After the tide of the war changed after the Battle of Veterum, a new Alliance cell known as the Radical Rebels was created and was led by Pris Sunrider herself. Krune joined her group and was reintroduced to slaves that he had once met on Janno, but were now fully grown and battle hardened. When the Radical Rebels learned of Imperial production facilities on Janno, Pris advocated for them to attack these facilities, but Alliance command belated their suggestion. Going rogue, the Radical Rebels left for Janno to destroy the facilities themselves. When they assaulted Janno with their Alliance cell, the group lost every member in the fighting except for Krune, Pris, and eight other members. Pris left Janno to recruit Bruce Starkiller and Hanhar, who would join after being found on Tatooine. The last remaining members and the inclusion of Bruce and Hanhar created twelve soldiers, who were now known as The Rogue Dozen. The Rogue Dozen managed to destroy every major facility on Janno and when it came down to the final facility, Pris betrayed the Rogue Dozen so that she could escape alive after large amounts of Imperials arrived. Bruce killed Pris and escaped with the rest of the group and returned to the Alliance. The Rogue Dozen was absorbed into the Alliance as an official special forces group after their success on Janno. Now that Krune had a more active role in the Alliance, he would meet Timothy Knighten and Andres Palacios who revealed to Krune that he was force sensitive. Krune and Andres became very good friends during their time together on missions or hanging around base. Krune would continue to serve in the Battle of Ignis Edge to steal plans to the Sun Crusher and participate in the Battle of Maximus Prime too. After the battle, Krune was present for the remainder of the war and the end of Roman's Empire in 165 ABY. The Jedi Order and Victorian Wars Once the war was over, Krune joined Andres' Jedi Order on Coruscant to train and become a Jedi. Krune would survive the follow purge attempt by Mical and The Construct Crisis. Through his experiences in both conflicts, he would be one of the first students to achieve the title of Jedi Knight and became one of the Order's several battlemasters. When the Victorian Wars began a few years later, Krune spent less time at the Jedi Academy and became a general in the New Republic military. He served in his own personal platoon of Republic soldiers, known as the Shistaven Wrath, which would be the first soldiers to test out the brand new Republic Battle Armor. He would lead his troops into victory during notable battles such as the Fourth Battle of Coruscant, Battle of Eriadu, Battle of Ossus, and Battle of Ruusan. When Andres' two children Ginger and John Palacios were of appropriate age, Krune returned to the Jedi Academy on Dantooine to train them in the ways of the force. Krune emphasized lightsaber combat, which John benefited from the most. He would train them until he believed they were ready to go out into the real world and Krune returned to the battlefront once again. The New Republic gave the Correan Empire the illusion of defeat, until Victoria Correa was assassinated by Mandalore on Tempus. Once the war ended, Krune returned to the Jedi Order and was given a seat on the Jedi Council. The Galactic Schism The galaxy was in peace for four years until Darth Krant returned to the galaxy with The Dark Council and fought the Jedi on Coruscant, which resulted in the death of many Jedi. Krant would attack Dantooine as well, killing even more Jedi and destroying the academy. Krune escaped and went into self-exile like the rest of the remaining Jedi. He hid on the planet Xagobah and remained there for three years until the Jedi were reunited to fight in the Battle of Ignis II. Following the battle, Krune was once again a member of the Jedi Order under the guidance of Jane Katarn. He was apart of the New Jedi Council and continued to teach as a battlemaster at the new academy on Alaris Prime. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Skills Krune was an elegant and fierce fighter, using his Shistaven blood to fuel his strikes and speed. His preferred form was Shii-Cho since he fought battalions of enemy stormtroopers and other soldiers, but he did understand and use all seven forms of the lightsaber combat. His skill with every form is what gave him the title of battlemaster in the Jedi Order. Force Abilities Krune was not as strong in his force abilities as other members of the order were. He was capable of using force abilities at an intermediate level, but nothing too far advanced than that. His telekinetic skills were quite poor, although he still was able to push a group of enemies with the force with enough concentration. His most used force ability and one he was proficient in was force speed, which gave him a massive advantage when fighting enemies in ground battles during the Victorian Wars. The Shistaven Wrath His own personal soldier unit, Krune was in command of his own legion of troopers were used advanced armor that was a mixture of clone and Old Republic trooper armor. After his unit showed off the armor's abilities in battle, the Republic began mass producing the armor and equipping most battalions with the new armor. The Shistaven Wrath would fight in many battles during the Victorian Wars and continue to fight the C.I.L. in the Galactic Schism. =